


I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you

by kisekinosedai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, Yorak, im sorry, klance, klance canon king, lance is bisexual and you cant change my mind, lancerak canon king thats it. thats the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekinosedai/pseuds/kisekinosedai
Summary: 'Okay, so Keith didn't give you a hug and what about it? Stop thinking about these silly things Lance McClain, we are finally going back to earth.'





	I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you

'Okay, so Keith didn't give you a hug and what about it? Stop thinking about these silly things Lance McClain, we are finally going back to earth.' 

Lance thought again. Every time he remembered that he even opened his arms to welcome Keith in a warm 'hello again, buddy' hug, he gets all flustered and embarrassed; His mood is all gloomy since the Shiro thing, and what makes him sad is that his friends didn't give him some support. Obviously, he didn't expect comfort words, but maybe some hand in the shoulder from Pidge and Hunk that know him from earth, but the one who did was Allura, but even the princess didn't help much as she let Lance as a second option. 

'Well, maybe I am really alone after all.' He heard it a sound in the back and remembered that Kaltenecker was with him in the Lion. 

"Maybe not so alone." He said with a smile. 

When he was distracted with the cow he saw it a call on the panel. 

It was Keith. 

Lance was doubtful if he should accept the call, but not because he is sad that he is obligated to make other people sad, so Lance accepted. 

"Hey, buddy." Keith started as he made eye contact with Lance, which didn't last long. 

"Hey." Keith noted that it was a half-hearted greeting. It was not like Lance at all, but he would keep slow. "Do you need something?" 

"Oh, I'm trying to keep up with what happed when I was in the black hole for 2 years." 

"Wow, two years not just made you change physically but also mentally, I'm shocked." Lance tried to make a joke, but his sad eyes just made all so gloomy around him, Keith could feel it through the panel. 

"Well two years made that to me, but weeks changed you too." At that words peeked up at Keith, he was serious. 

"What?" Lance asked confused. 

"I should ask this. What happened, Lance?" Keith really wanted to know. Sure, he and Lance didn't start with the right foot, but now, things changed. 

"Nothing happened" The McClain didn't have the heart to lie looking at Keith's face. 

"Don't lie to me Lance." And this was the trigger to Lance's eyes start to get red with anger and sadness. 

"Why do you care? It's neither like we keep in touch nor have some friendship. Well actually looks like I don't have any friends, because instead of give some support when I'm sad the so called 'friends' start to make fun of me. Sure, I'm a goofy ball, but I have feelings; I get sad, I get angry, I get mad. And you know what is the most ironic in all of this, Keith? It is the last person I expected some comfort it was you. That time when you tried give me some helpful words. Yes, it was awkward, but you at least tried. So when I had the same thought again I searched for you, because, who knows, maybe some awkward words would help me but guess what? You were not there in your room! Obviously I can't judge you because you were doing your work at the Blade of Marmora to save the Universe and right now I'm not making sense and just spiting my problems at you, I'm sorry!" At the end of his speech Lance was breathing heavy and in the verge of tears, but he hold up. 

"Well this going to be some awkward words of comfort, but you doesn’t have to be sorry Lance. As you said, you have feelings and probably it was hard to bottle up everything until now" 

"You're damn right, Kogane." 

"But you know what? I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you.” Lance stopped everything he was doing, he thought that even his breath stopped and his heart accelerated. So he started laughing nervously. Keith looked at the scene amused at little. 

"You're right, this is very awkward, but it was something." 

"Do you feel better?" 

"A little" 

"Should I count this as a bonding moment?" 

"What? No!"

"Sorry, too late buddy, I'm already writing in my notebook 'Bonding moments that I had with Lance McClain and he doesn't remember'" 

"But this one I will remember because I'm awake" Lance started to feel a smile making its way through his face 

"Oh, so you confirm that this is a bonding moment. Interesting." Keith started to smile as well; he would be lying if he said that he doesn't missed this type of banter with Lance. And what Keith didn't notice was Krolia at the back, watching her son happy.

"Well, that does remember when I met his father, don't you think so?" She asked to her son's wolf and his eyes showed up that they felt the same thing, even if they weren’t present when she met her husband. "It's the same energy." Another burst of laughter was heard by Krolia, and she was happy that her son fond someone that trusts him as much he trusted them.

**Author's Note:**

> [lance's voice] hey everybody Jejé is back!
> 
> Okay, so this was my first klance and I hope you all have enjoyed!! 
> 
> Thanks to Sly for being my beta, i love you (support her klance fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954849 )  
> also thanks for Dany, the biggest klance out here, for her support and information, i love you!!


End file.
